<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yume-chan by KRYOOX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943144">Yume-chan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX'>KRYOOX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuwa x Yaiba [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Gen, Investigations, Isamu does have heart too, Kindhearted Yua, Malfunction Humagear, but not really, ya udahlah jangan kebanyakan tag biar nggak spoiler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kudo Masami menelepon markas A.I.M.S. setelah Humagear miliknya yang bernama Yume-chan mengalami malafungsi. Fuwa Isamu dan Yaiba Yua mendatangi rumah Masami sesuai dengan laporan yang diterima.</p><p>Masami berharap dengan begitu Yume-chan dapat diperbaiki. Tapi sayangnya, kedatangan Isamu dan Yua ke sana bukanlah untuk memperbaiki Humagear miliknya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu &amp; Yaiba Yua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fuwa x Yaiba [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A House In The Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>APA-APAAN INI, THOOOR...??? KATANYA MAU NGELARIN "My Last Precious One", TAPI KOK INI MALAH BIKIN FANFIC BARU?</p><p>Yaaa... Mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan "selingkuh itu indah" Wkwkwk... 😂 Abisnya aing agak jenuh nulis MLPO, jadinya selingkuh dulu dengan yang ini. Etapi tapi tapi... Ide fanfic ini udah lama kok, cuma beberapa waktu setelah MLPO di-publish. Sayangnya waktu itu masih bingung mesti gimana bawa ceritanya. Baru bisa direalisasikan sekarang deh. Hehehe... 😂</p><p>Btw, FYI, fanfic ini masih soal Fuwa-Yua. Tenang aja, bukan romance kok. Lebih ke partnership dan sedikit angst. Bakal ada unsur kekerasan fisik juga nantinya, tapi nggak di chapter-chapter sekarang sih. Jadi buat kalian yang mungkin kurang nyaman baca genre yang kayak gini, ada baiknya nggak usah baca. Wokeh? 👌</p><p>Oiya, ada satu lagi. Nih fanfic ngambil waktunya sebelum episode 8. Pokoknya episode-episode awal lah... Karena waktu itu A.I.M.S. masih sering ngelakuin penyelidikan terhadap Humagear yang malfungsi. Trus juga bakal pake Alternate Universe. Kira-kira segitu aja sih biar nggak spoiler. Wkwkwk... 😂</p><p>Wokeh, selamat membaca! 😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kau yakin lokasi rumah mereka ada di sana? Sepertinya kita harus berjalan kaki cukup jauh ke dalam hutan."</p><p>"Menurut GPS, rumah mereka memang di sana. Kau bisa lihat sendiri."</p><p>Van operasional A.I.M.S. Squad berhenti di depan sebuah jalan setapak kecil di sebuah hutan. Isamu dan Yua telah menempuh perjalanan hampir dua jam untuk menemukan lokasi itu.</p><p>"Orang gila mana yang mau tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini?" gumam Isamu sambil turun dari van dan mengobservasi lokasi itu dengan kedua matanya.</p><p>Yua juga ikut turun, dia fokus pada risephone-nya, mencoba memastikan kalau tempat yang mereka cari tidaklah salah. "Mungkin mereka hanya bagian dari masyarakat tradisional yang tidak terlalu suka pada kehidupan perkotaan dan lebih nyaman hidup menyatu dengan alam," Yua mencoba berpikir positif.</p><p>"Ck, apapun itu... mereka ini gila. Merepotkan saja," kata Isamu, sedikit menoleh ke arah rekannya dan mendapati gadis itu mendengkus pelan menanggapi ucapannya.</p><p>"Jadi... kau masih mau membantu mereka atau tidak?" tanya Yua. Dia agak kesal dengan sikap Isamu yang sedikit sinis. Apalagi jika mengingat orang yang menelepon markas A.I.M.S. dan meminta pertolongan mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang usianya sudah renta.</p><p>"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Isamu menyerah, dia sedang enggan berdebat dengan Yua.</p><p>"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengeluh," kata Yua yang kemudian langsung berjalan masuk menuju jalan setapak itu.</p><p>Isamu terpaksa mengekor di belakangnya.</p><p>Beberapa hari yang lalu, ada seorang wanita tua bernama Kudo Masami menelepon ke markas A.I.M.S. dan melaporkan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Humagear miliknya. Pihak A.I.M.S. telah meminta konfirmasi dari Hiden Intelligence terkait laporan tersebut, tapi menurut data yang mereka miliki, nama Kudo Masami tidak ada di dalam daftar orang-orang yang menandatangani kontrak dengan pihak Hiden. Hal itu menimbulkan pertanyaan karena Kudo Masami bersikeras sudah menelepon layanan konsumen Hiden Intelligence selaku produsen Humagear tapi tak mendapat respon. Itulah kenapa kemudian dirinya meminta pertolongan dari A.I.M.S. untuk memeriksa Humagear tipe asisten rumah tangga miliknya karena dia dan suaminya merasa takut untuk berada di rumah dengan adanya Humagear yang mengalami malafungsi itu tinggal bersama mereka.</p><p>Pihak A.I.M.S. curiga ada sesuatu yang sengaja ditutup-tutupi.</p><p>"Apa kau sudah mengontak Hiden lagi terkait kasus ini?" Bertanya Isamu kepada Yua selagi keduanya menyusuri sebuah jalan setapak di tengah hutan itu. Suasananya begitu sepi, hanya terdengar suara serangga dan burung yang menunggu tempat itu saja.</p><p>"Sudah," jawab Yua, "tapi jawaban mereka tetap sama. Hanya saja, Humagear sekretaris milik Hiden memberitahuku kalau pihak mereka akan mendatangi kediaman Kudo Masami untuk mencari tahu."</p><p>"Cih! Pasti mereka ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi," tuduh Isamu. Sepasang netranya mengamati setiap sudut jalan, kedua tangannya menggenggam ShotRiser miliknya dalam posisi siaga. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jadi tidak ada salahnya pula jika dia berjaga-jaga.</p><p>"Itulah kenapa kita harus mendatangi wanita itu lebih dulu. Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, kita bisa langsung menyelidikinya," ujar Yua. Matanya sesekali mengamati peta GPS yang tertampang pada layar risephone miliknya, memastikan kalau arah yang mereka ambil sudah benar dan tidak tersesat.</p><p>"Ya, kurasa kau ada benarnya."</p><p>Sebuah mukjizat Isamu bisa sependapat dengan Yua. Tapi gadis itu tak terkejut sama sekali. Jika apa yang Yua katakan dapat mendukung opininya, Isamu akan setuju. Jika sebaliknya, maka mereka akan terlibat perdebatan sengit yang tak berkesudahan.</p><p>"Itu dia tempatnya."</p><p>Yua berhenti melangkah, tangannya menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah yang berada sekitar limabelas meter di depan mereka. Tampak ada sebuah rumah tua berukuran tidak terlalu besar berdiri dengan masih sangat kokoh di antara pepohonan dan semak hutan.</p><p>"Sepertinya agak menyeramkan." Isamu berucap secara tak sadar.</p><p>Yua yang berhasil menangkap perkataan Isamu dengan baik menggunakan kedua rungunya lantas menimpali, "Kenapa? Kau takut?" Matanya melirik ke arah lelaki kriwil di sebelahnya sambil sedikit menyeringai.</p><p>Isamu sadar ucapannya telah membuat Yua besar kepala dan menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang penakut. Tentu saja dia tidak suka dianggap seperti itu dan langsung melayangkan sebuah bantahan. "Untuk apa takut? Toh yang tinggal di sana cuma sepasang suami-istri yang sudah renta."</p><p>Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan Isamu, Yua memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rumah itu tampak sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni. Isamu sempat ragu dan berpikir kalau itu bukanlah rumah Kudo Masami seperti yang dikatakan oleh Yua sebelumnya.</p><p>"Masih berpikir rumah ini menyeramkan, Fuwa?" tanya Yua ketika melihat Isamu sedikit gelisah.</p><p>"Diamlah, Yaiba!" hardik lelaki itu dengan perasaan kesal, lalu pergi ke sisi lain rumah untuk memeriksa keadaan. Tapi seperti bagaimana adanya, di samping kanan dan kiri rumah itu tidak ada orang. Seharusnya Isamu juga memeriksa bagian belakang, tapi diurungkannya niatan itu karena di belakang sana tampak gelap dan...menyeramkan.</p><p>Yua mengabaikan omelan Isamu dan gerak-geriknya yang sok menginvestigasi keadaan di sana. Dia memilih untuk mencari tahu secara langsung apakah rumah itu ada yang menempati atau tidak. Diketuknya pintu rumah tersebut sebanyak beberapa kali. "Permisi..."</p><p>Tidak ada respon dari siapapun di dalam sana. Ini menguatkan dugaan Isamu kalau rumah itu tak berpenghuni. "Permisi..." Yua mengetuk pintu lagi, tapi masih belum ada jawaban.</p><p>"Sudahlah, Yaiba. Sepertinya tidak ada orang di sini," kata Isamu yang baru saja kembali dari penelusurannya.</p><p>Yua tidak merespon, dia malah memandangi layar risephone-nya. "Apa mungkin GPS ini salah?" Lagi, Yua mencoba memastikan. Sejak pertama Kudo Masami mengontak A.I.M.S., lokasi sinyal telepon itu tidak berubah, masih di lokasi yang sama.</p><p>"Kalian mencari siapa?"</p><p>Sebuah suara mengejutkan Yua dan Isamu. Keduanya sontak menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati ada seorang wanita tua tengah berdiri dan menatap mereka berdua dengan raut wajah bingung. Kedua tangannya tampak membawa tumpukan kayu bakar.</p><p>Baik Yua dan Isamu tidak yakin dengan berapa kirasan pasti usia wanita itu, yang jelas dia sudah cukup tua untuk melakukan pekerjaan seperti mengumpulkan kayu atau apapun itu. Dia juga sudah terlihat agak bungkuk. Dari data yang mereka terima, Kudo Masami berusia enampuluh tahun. Tapi jika melihatnya secara langsung seperti sekarang, sepertinya wanita itu jauh lebih tua dari yang mereka ketahui.</p><p>"Apakah ini kediaman Kudo Masami?" tanya Yua.</p><p>"Ya, benar. Ini rumahku. Kalian ada keperluan apa?" jawab wanita itu. Wajahnya masih terlihat bingung--dan sedikit takut.</p><p>Yua akhirnya bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Ternyata lokasi yang mereka datangi tidaklah salah. Wanita itu benar-benar Kudo Masami.</p><p>"Kami dari A.I.M.S.," kata Isamu. Dia dan Yua menunjukkan tanda pengenal mereka kepada Masami. "Apa benar Anda yang menelepon kami beberapa hari yang lalu, Nyonya?" tanya Isamu, meminta konfirmasi dari wanita renta di hadapannya.</p><p>"A.I.M.S.?" Masami tampak berpikir keras. Ini membuat Isamu dan Yua sempat khawatir kalau Masami mengidap alzheimer atau semacamnya mengingat usianya yang sudah cukup tua. "Ah... Ya, benar. Syukurlah... kupikir kalian tidak akan datang," kata Masami setelah berhasil mengingat semuanya. Seperti ada sebuah perasaan lega terpancar dari wajah wanita itu. Dia lantas meletakkan kayu bakar yang dibawanya di atas tanah, lalu menghampiri Yua dan dengan secara mengejutkan, Masami meraih kedua tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. "Tolong perbaiki Yume-chan. Kumohon...," pintanya dengan sangat.</p><p>Yua dan Isamu jadi saling menatap satu sama lain, sempat tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Masami. "Yume-chan?"</p><p>"Ya, Yume-chan. Dia Humagear-ku. Tolong perbaiki dia."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yume-chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Apa kau tega melakukan itu kepada mereka, Fuwa?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wokeh, chapter kedua udah publish. Sebenarnya aing kepingin jelasin beberapa hal di sini mengingat chapter kali ini bakal berkaitan dengan peraturan kepemilikan Humagear, tapi diri ini terlalu mager buat ngetik. Sebenarnya sebagian besarnya hasil ngarang bebas sih (lagi nggak bisa akses KR Fandom buat cari tau soalnya), tapi ada beberapa yang referensinya diambil dari episode KR01 sendiri. </p><p>Btw, chapter kali ini bakalan bikin ngantuk. So, jangan lupa ngopi. Wkwkwk... 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p> </p><p>Isamu dan Yua memasuki rumah tua itu setelah mendengar sebuah penjelasan dari Masami mengenai Humagear miliknya yang tiba-tiba saja mengalami malafungsi.</p><p>Sebelumnya tidak ada yang aneh dengan Yume-chan, Humagear itu selalu membantunya melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti biasa. Namun pada suatu malam, saat Masami berniat untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, dia melihat Yume-chan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Robot android dengan kecerdasan buatan itu tidak melakukan apapun selain berdiri, tapi Masami dan suaminya yang sedang sakit menjadi sangat ketakutan setelah kejadian itu. Masami selalu menonaktifkan Yume-chan setiap malam untuk menghemat daya dan dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa Humagear itu bisa kembali aktif dengan sendirinya.</p><p>"Boleh kami memeriksa Yume-chan?" tanya Yua, meminta izin kepada Masami.</p><p>"Tentu saja. Yume-chan kusimpan di dapur," jawab Masami yang kemudian mengantar Isamu dan Yua menuju dapur miliknya.</p><p>Sesampainya mereka di sana, tampak ada sesosok Humagear berpakaian seperti gadis pelayan sedang terduduk dalam keadaan nonaktif di sebuah bangku kecil dekat meja makan.</p><p>"Aku tidak mengaktifkannya hari ini setelah kejadian semalam," kata Masami lagi.</p><p>"Kejadian semalam?" Isamu menatap Masami dengan penuh pertanyaan.</p><p>"Ya. Tadi malam, seperti biasa, Yume-chan aktif dengan sendirinya seperti kejadian yang sudah-sudah. Jadi aku menonaktifkannya lalu menaruhnya di ruang tamu sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan suamiku teh. Tapi setelah kembali dari dapur, aku melihat Yume-chan sudah berada di dalam kamar dan suamiku tersungkur di atas lantai dengan wajah ketakutan," Masami menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya tadi malam dengan wajah cemas.</p><p>Tidak lama, tampak ada sesosok lelaki renta datang menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan kursi rodanya. Dia kelihatan sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak sehat.</p><p>"Ini Kenji suamiku," Masami memperkenalkan lelaki renta itu kepada Isamu dan Yua. "Dia sedang mengalami stroke dan menjadi kesulitan untuk bicara, tapi semalam dia menunjuk ke arah Yume-chan sambil ketakutan. Jadi kurasa... sepertinya Yume-chan lah yang sudah membuatnya terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Itulah kenapa aku menonaktifkannya sampai sekarang. Aku takut Yume-chan akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tolong perbaiki dia." Wajah Masami semakin cemas. Jelas sekali dia sangat ketakutan dan butuh bantuan.</p><p>Melihat kedua pasangan renta itu, Yua menjadi agak kasihan dan tidak tega untuk menjelaskan kepada keduanya kalau kedatangannya dan Isamu ke sana justru untuk keperluan lain.</p><p>"Jika Humagear itu berpotensi membahayakan nyawa, kenapa tidak dihancurkan saja? Kenapa harus diperbaiki?" tanya Isamu tanpa berpikir panjang.</p><p>"Fuwa." Yua sontak menegur lelaki kriwil di sebelahnya sambil melayangkan sebuah tatapan tajam. Dia tidak suka dengan perkataan Isamu yang terkesan minim empati seperti tadi.</p><p>Isamu hanya mendengkus saja menanggapi teguran Yua.</p><p>"Kami tidak memiliki anak," jawab Masami lirih, "dan Yume-chan sudah kami anggap seperti anak kami sendiri," katanya lagi. Wajahnya berubah menjadi begitu sedih.</p><p>"Maaf sebelumnya, Nyonya... Tapi kami datang ke sini bukan untuk memperbaiki Humagear milikmu," ujar Yua dengan berat hati. "Setahu kami, setiap customer diberikan garansi saat penandatanganan kontrak dengan Hiden Intelligence. Jika Humagear-mu mengalami malfungsi atau kerusakan lainnya, kau hanya perlu menelepon mereka untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi. Teknisi mereka akan datang dan memeriksa Humagear-mu secara langsung. Jika memang ditemukan adanya kerusakan, mereka akan memperbaiki Humagear yang rusak itu atau bahkan menggantinya dengan yang baru sesuai garansi."</p><p>Masami hanya diam saat mendengar Yua bicara. Wanita tua itu tampak sedih dan kecewa.</p><p>"Permasalahannya, menurut informasi yang kami terima dari Hiden, namamu dan suamimu tidak ada di dalam daftar orang-orang yang menanda tangani kontrak dengan pihak mereka. Dan itulah yang membuat aku dan rekanku datang ke sini. Kami ingin mencari tahu, apakah kalian memiliki dokumen yang sah terkait dengan kepemilikan Humagear ini?" Yua menyambung penjelasannya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang berhasil membuat Masami tertunduk cukup dalam dan gelisah; tampak merasa sangat bersalah.</p><p>Isamu menangkap ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Boleh kami melihat dokumen milikmu, Nyonya?" pintanya, tapi Masami hanya diam. "Aku rasa Humagear ini ilegal." Isamu berbisik pelan pada Yua yang berada di sebelahnya.</p><p>Yua juga sebenarnya memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Isamu, tapi dia tidak mau terlalu cepat menjatuhkan tuduhan. Setidaknya, dia harus mendengar dari sisi Masami terlebih dahulu. "Nyonya, boleh kami melihat dokumen milikmu?" Yua mengulang pertanyaan Isamu. </p><p>Lagi-lagi, Masami hanya tertunduk dan terdiam. Setetes airmata tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan membasahi wajah lelah perempuan senja itu. "Aku... aku tidak memiliki dokumen apapun." Masami akhirnya berani buka suara dan mengakui kalau dirinya tidak memiliki dokumen kepemilikan yang dimaksud oleh dua anggota A.I.M.S. di hadapannya.</p><p>"Sudah kuduga," gumam Isamu pelan.</p><p>"Jika boleh tahu, dari mana kau mendapatkan Yume-chan? Bisa tolong kaujelaskan kepada kami, Nyonya?" Yua berusaha mengorek informasi lebih lanjut. Dia mencoba berbicara kepada Masami dengan selembut mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, Yua tidak mau jika harus membuat sesi tanya jawab mereka layaknya sebuah interogasi. Masami dan suaminya sudah tua dan kesepian, dia mana mungkin tega untuk bicara keras di hadapan mereka berdua.</p><p>"Aku... Aku membeli Yume-chan dari seorang pemilik toko daging yang biasa kujumpai di pasar. Dia bilang itu Humagear miliknya dan masih dalam kondisi baik. Dia bersedia menjualnya kepadaku dengan harga murah karena dirinya sudah membeli Humagear baru dan tidak membutuhkan Yume-chan lagi," jawab Masami apa adanya. Dia sempat terdiam beberapa saat, seperti sedang tenggelam dalam rasa duka yang begitu dalam. Buliran airmata masih membasahi pipinya ketika Masami mencoba untuk menyambung ceritanya. "Aku tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli Humagear dari Hiden Intelligence, itulah kenapa aku membeli Yume-chan dari pria itu. Aku hanya ingin ada yang bisa membantuku mengurus rumah dan suamiku yang sedang sakit. Jika aku ikut jatuh sakit, lalu siapa yang akan mengurus kami berdua? Kami tidak memiliki anak."</p><p>"Ya Tuhan..." Yua bergumam secara tak sadar. Hatinya seperti ikut tersentuh kesedihan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Masami. Dia tidak sanggup jika harus membayangkan menjadi tua tanpa memiliki seorang anak.</p><p>Sementara Isamu, dia sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari wanita tua itu. Sebagai seorang manusia biasa, dia juga ikut tersentuh mendengar kisah pilu Masami. Tapi di sisi lain, Isamu juga tidak ingin rasa iba itu merusak profesionalismenya dalam menjalankan tugas.</p><p>"Jika aku tidak salah, pemindahalihan kepemilikan Humagear dari satu orang ke yang lainnya juga harus diketahui dan disaksikan langsung oleh perwakilan dari pihak Hiden Intelligence sendiri, baik itu dengan adanya pembayaran maupun tidak. Dan pemilik yang lama akan menyerahkan Humagear itu beserta dengan semua dokumennya kepada pemilik yang baru. Dan dari ceritamu tadi, sepertinya pria yang menjual Yume-chan kepadamu tidak memberikan dokumen yang dimilikinya. Benar begitu?" tanya Isamu, meminta kebenaran dari apa yang diucapkannya kepada Masami.</p><p>Si wanita tua hanya mengangguk kecil.</p><p>"Kau tidak meminta dokumen itu kepadanya? Apakah ada perwakilan Hiden yang menyaksikan pemindahalihan itu?" Kini giliran Yua yang bertanya.</p><p>Masami menggelengkan kepala. "Dia hanya membantuku membawa Yume-chan ke sini setelah melakukan pembayaran. Tidak ada orang lain yang menyaksikan hal itu selain kami berdua. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika ada peraturan yang seperti itu."</p><p>Mendengar penjelasan Masami, Isamu jadi memijat keningnya sendiri. Dia sampai menarik lengan Yua agak menjauh dari Masami untuk mengajaknya berdiskusi secara pribadi.</p><p>"Aku khawatir itu Humagear hasil rekondisi," katanya kepada Yua. "Sepertinya kita juga harus mencari tahu keberadaan si penjual untuk dimintai keterangan, atau mungkin juga menangkapnya. Jika memang terbukti Yume-chan adalah hasil rekondisi, maka malafungsi yang terjadi kepadanya sudah bukan tanggungjawab Hiden lagi."</p><p>Yua sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Isamu. "Jadi maksudmu... kita harus membawa Yume-chan untuk..." Dia melihat ke arah rekannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. </p><p>Yua bukannya tidak tahu, hanya saja, itu berarti Masami tidak akan mendapat ganti rugi apapun mengingat Yume-chan sudah berada di luar tanggungjawab Hiden Intelligence. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib pasangan tua itu ke depannya jika keduanya tidak bisa mendapatkan Humagear pengganti untuk membantu keseharian mereka?</p><p>"Ya," Isamu memberi sebuah anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Itu sudah peraturannya, Yaiba."</p><p>"Tapi... apa kau tega melakukan itu kepada mereka, Fuwa?"</p><p>Hati nurani Yua bergejolak. Di satu sisi, dia tidak ingin melihat Masami dan suaminya hidup sebatang kara di usia mereka yang sudah senja, tapi di sisi lain, dia juga harus tetap menjalankan tugas sesuai prosedur dan hukum yang berlaku.</p><p>Sejak awal mereka bertemu Kudo Masami, terutama saat menyaksikan bagaimana wanita tua itu menggenggam tangan Yua dan meminta agar Yume-chan diperbaiki, Isamu tahu kasus yang mereka tangani kali ini tidak akan mudah. Sebenarnya tidak akan terlalu menjadi masalah jika yang mereka hadapi adalah para orang kaya di perkotaan seperti yang biasa mereka temui pada kasus-kasus sebelumnya, tapi kali ini yang mereka hadapi adalah orangtua yang tidak memiliki apa-apa. Yua mungkin akan menganggapnya tak punya hati, tapi mereka tidak ada pilihan lain.</p><p>"Dengar, Yaiba... Dari penjelasannya saja kita sudah tahu Humagear itu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika Metsuboujinrai ikut terlibat secara tidak langsung dalam kasus ini? Tidak hanya mereka berdua saja yang akan berada dalam bahaya, tapi juga orang lain di luar sana. Masih beruntung posisi Kudo Masami di sini hanya sebagai korban penipuan oknum tak bertanggung jawab. Jika tidak, mungkin dia juga harus berurusan dengan pihak berwajib karena apa yang dilakukannya berpotensi membahayakan nyawa orang lain. Asal kau tahu saja, Humagear seperti Yume-chan itu rentan diretas. Apa kau mau kejadian duabelas tahun yang lalu terulang kembali?"</p><p>Yua hanya bisa diam. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Isamu benar. Apalagi jika mengingat cerita Masami tentang bagaimana suaminya sampai begitu ketakutan hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Dan semuanya bisa menjadi semakin buruk jika memang Metsuboujinrai ikut terlibat. Yua merasa dirinya sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk membantu kedua lansia itu.</p><p>Melihat Yua yang hanya diam dan tampak gelisah, Isamu memilih untuk langsung melakukan apa yang memang harus dilakukannya terkait dengan kasus itu. Dia mengabaikan Yua yang terlihat begitu sedih dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Masami untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Maaf, Nyonya. Sepertinya kami harus membawa Yume-chan ke markas untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Kami khawatir jika dia akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terkait dengan malfungsi yang dialaminya jika dia dibiarkan untuk tetap tinggal bersama kalian," kata Isamu tanpa basa-basi.</p><p>Masami terkejut mendengarnya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa semuanya akan sampai sejauh itu. "Di-dibawa? Tidak bisakah kalian memperbaikinya di sini saja?"</p><p>Kepala Isamu mendadak pening menghadapi wanita tua yang tidak kunjung mengerti dengan apa yang sudah mereka jelaskan sebelumnya itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga Isamu menahan emosi agar tidak berkata keras kepada Masami. "Nyonya, biar kutegaskan sekali lagi. Seperti apa yang sudah disampaikan oleh rekanku tadi, kami datang ke sini bukan untuk memperbaiki Humagear milikmu. Jika kau membelinya secara resmi dari Hiden Intelligence atau setidaknya dari pihak ketiga yang memiliki izin dan diketahui oleh pihak terkait, mereka pasti akan memperbaikinya. Tapi berhubung kau membelinya secara ilegal, maka tidak ada yang bisa mempertanggungjawabkan malafungsi yang terjadi kepada Humagear-mu. Menurut undang-undang yang berlaku, hanya Humagear yang dibeli secara sah saja yang diperbolehkan untuk beroperasi. Jadi dengan berat hati harus kukatakan, sesuai hukum yang berlaku, Yume-chan akan dihancurkan setelah investigasi selesai."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ps: Ngantuk kan? Kan? Khaaan...? 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wrong Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Masami-sama, siapa mereka berdua?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Apa?"</p><p>Masami tersentak. Dia sampai memegangi dadanya sendiri karena sangat terkejut. "Apa maksudmu dengan menghancurkan Yume-chan? Kalian tidak bisa membawanya. Dia satu-satunya yang kami miliki," protes Masami dengan nada suara yang terdengar lirih. Tampak ada air yang membendung di pelupuk matanya.</p><p>"Maksud kami sudah jelas, Nyonya. Kami harus membawa Yume-chan dengan segera. Mohon kerjasamanya." Isamu tidak mau membuang waktu lebih lama lagi. Dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan cukup detail. Terserah Masami mau menerimanya atau tidak. </p><p>Dengan mengabaikan rasa keberatan si wanita tua, Isamu berjalan mendekati Humagear yang masih nonaktif itu untuk membawanya. Tapi dengan sedikit mengejutkan, Masami berjalan terpogoh-pogoh dengan tubuh bungkuknya lalu menyela Isamu.</p><p>"Tidak," kata Masami, menghalangi usaha Isamu dengan memeluk Humagear miliknya sambil bersimbah airmata. "Kumohon, jangan bawa Yume-chan. Kami tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi."</p><p>"Jika kami tidak membawanya sekarang, nyawa kalian bisa terancam. Dan tidak hanya kalian, tapi orang lain juga. Tolong mengertilah, Nyonya." Isamu bersikeras. Apa yang dilakukannya sudah sesuai prosedur dan aturan yang berlaku. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Yua hanya bisa diam menyaksikan saat Isamu berusaha untuk mengambil Yume-chan dan membujuk Masami dengan susah payah.</p><p>"Yume-chan adalah satu-satunya yang kami miliki. Tolong perbaiki saja dia. Kumohon..." </p><p>Isak tangis Masami tak tertahankan. Bahkan Kenji yang masih berada di kursi roda juga terlihat menitikkan airmata. Mereka sangat menyayangi Yume-chan. Dan apa yang mereka inginkan hanya agar Humagear itu dapat diperbaiki. Itu saja.</p><p>Yua menyaksikan peristiwa yang terjadi di hadapannya dengan penuh prihatin dan perasaan sedih. Hatinya seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Masami dan Kenji tampak seperti orangtua yang harus merelakan anak satu-satunya direnggut secara paksa. Setelah ini, tidak ada lagi yang akan merawat dan membantu keseharian mereka. </p><p>"Jangan bawa Yume-chan kami..." Masami memohon lagi. Dia bahkan sampai membungkuk cukup dalam di depan Isamu dan Yua, berharap mereka tidak akan membawa pergi sang Humagear untuk dihancurkan.</p><p>Isamu merasa serba salah, seperti sudah kehilangan akal untuk membujuk Masami agar mau merelakan Humagear miliknya. Dia mungkin seorang pria yang kasar, tapi bukan berarti dirinya tak memiliki hati. Isamu tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sebatang kara setelah Daybreak terjadi, tapi tugas tetaplah tugas dan hukum tetaplah hukum.</p><p>"Fuwa."</p><p>Terdengar Yua memanggilnya dengan suara pelan, membuat Isamu menoleh ke arah belakang. Tampak rekannya tengah berdiri dengan wajah memerah, seperti sedang menahan airmata. </p><p>Yua sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, memberi isyarat agar lelaki itu mundur sehingga dia bisa menggantikan tugasnya membujuk Masami.</p><p>Isamu menghela napas berat. Dirinya juga prihatin melihat kondisi Yua yang sedikit emosional, tapi pada akhirnya lelaki itu bersedia mundur dan membiarkan rekannya mengambil alih. Isamu kini cuma bisa berharap, semoga apa yang dilakukan oleh Yua nanti bisa berhasil dan tugas mereka dapat diselesaikan dengan baik meskipun harus dengan berat hati.</p><p>"Nyonya...," Yua berjalan mendekati Masami, lalu meraih kedua tangan keriput wanita tua itu ke dalam genggamannya. "Aku tahu kalian sangat menyayangi Yume-chan, tapi ini tetap harus dilakukan demi keselamatan semua orang," kata Yua, mencoba memberi pengertian. "Aku dan rekanku mengenal Presiden Hiden. Memang tidak terlalu akrab, tapi kami tahu dia orang yang sangat murah hati. Jika dia mendengar tentang dirimu, mungkin dia akan memberimu keringanan untuk bisa mendapat Humagear baru sebagai pengganti Yume-chan."</p><p>Memang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Yua untuk memberi bantuan seperti itu kepada Masami. Dia tahu wanita tua itu tidak terikat kontrak dengan Hiden, tapi dirinya akan mengupayakan sebuah Humagear pengganti untuk Masami. Jika tidak berhasil, Yua bahkan sudah berencana untuk membelikannya Humagear baru menggunakan uangnya sendiri.</p><p>"Itu benar, Nyonya."</p><p>Terdengar suara Isamu dari belakang. Lelaki itu mendukung niatan baik yang ingin dilakukan oleh Yua.</p><p>Yua sempat merasa tak percaya Isamu akan mengatakan hal itu. Pandangannya bahkan sampai teralihkan hanya untuk memastikan kalau Isamu tidak bercanda. Dan ya, sang rekan memang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.</p><p>"Aku mungkin tidak terlalu menyukai Presiden Hiden, tapi dia memang pemuda yang baik. Dia adalah tipe manusia yang tidak akan tinggal diam saat melihat ada orang lain sedang kesusahan. Percayalah, dia pasti akan membantumu," kata Isamu dengan penuh keyakinan.</p><p>"Fuwa..." Yua masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Isamu katakan. Dia pikir pria berpangkat kapten itu tidak akan menyetujui rencananya. Tapi ternyata Yua salah. Isamu justru bersedia untuk membantu. Mungkin dia harus mengucapkan terimakasih padanya setelah ini.</p><p>Masami masih tampak ragu, kepalanya tertunduk. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk melepaskan Yume-chan. Mereka biasa melakukan banyak hal bersama, seperti membereskan rumah atau sekadar menemaninya mencari kayu bakar di hutan jika kompor gas tua miliknya sedang tidak dapat digunakan. Tapi apa yang paling berkesan untuk Masami sendiri adalah saat mereka memasak makan malam bersama. Jika Yume-chan pergi, dia akan sangat merindukan masa-masa itu.</p><p>"Baiklah...," kata Masami yang pada akhirnya merelakan Humagear kesayangannya. "Tapi kumohon, setidaknya izinkan aku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya."</p><p>Yume-chan sangat berarti bagi Masami dan suaminya. Jika saja Kenji sedang tak mengalami stroke, mungkin lelaki senja itu juga akan menghampiri Yume-chan dan mereka akan memeluknya bersama-sama.</p><p>Yua mengangguk kecil, memberi izin kepada Masami untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Yume-chan.</p><p>"Yaiba," Isamu memanggil Yua pelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, seolah memberi isyarat bahwa tidak seharusnya Yua memberi izin seperti itu kepada Masami.</p><p>Yua mengerti maksud Isamu. Yume-chan mengalami malfungsi. Dia tahu, rekannya itu khawatir akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jika si Humagear diaktifkan.</p><p>"Tidak apa-apa, Fuwa," kata Yua seraya menghela napas. "Jika tanda-tanda malafungsi itu mulai terlihat, kita bisa langsung menghancurkannya," katanya lagi.</p><p>Isamu menyerah. Pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk bersiap dalam posisi siaga dengan ShotRiser berada di dalam genggamannya; berjaga-jaga jika seandainya nanti situasi menjadi tidak terkendali.</p><p>Tak ubahnya Isamu, Yua juga menyiagakan diri dengan ShotRiser-nya. Itu mungkin akan membuat Masami dan Kenji sedikit takut, tapi mereka tidak mau mengambil risiko.</p><p>Masami membuka laci kecil yang terdapat pada meja dapurnya dan mengambil sesuatu. Tampak ada sebuah remote control beukuran kecil--yang Isamu dan Yua ketahui berfungsi untuk mengaktifkan dan menonaktifkan Humagear--dikeluarkan dari dalam laci itu.</p><p>Masami menekan sebuah tombol yang berada pada remote sambil mengarahkannya pada Yume-chan.</p><p>Take-off... Toward the dreams.</p><p>Modul di telinga Yume-chan tampak menyala. Humagear yang semula nonaktif itu kini membuka kedua matanya.</p><p>"Yume-chan..." Masami memanggil nama Humagear-nya dengan lembut, membuat robot android itu menoleh dan melihat ke arahnya.</p><p>"Masami-sama," Yume-chan tersenyum. Sejauh ini, tidak ada tanda-tanda malfungsi sama sekali. Ia terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dari Humagear lain pada umumnya. "Masami-sama, ada apa? Kenapa Anda menangis?" tanya Yume-chan begitu menyadari wajah pemiliknya agak basah. Saat menyadari hal itu, ekspresi Yume-chan berubah. Ia kelihatan khawatir terhadap tuannya.</p><p>"Ah, tidak," Masami segera menghapus airmata itu dari wajahnya sendiri dengan menggunakan tangan. "Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu cemas."</p><p>Isamu dan Yua menyaksikan bagaimana interaksi antara wanita tua dan Humagear di hadapan mereka persis layaknya sepasang ibu dan anak. Terbersit sebuah perasaan tidak tega di hati mereka jika harus memisahkan keduanya. Baik Isamu maupun Yua sama-sama mengakui, hari ini mereka menghadapi sebuah kasus yang sangat menguras emosi. Bahkan Yua tidak sadar saat ada setetes airmata jatuh dan membasahi pipinya.</p><p>"Masami-sama, siapa mereka berdua?" tanya Yume-chan saat menyadari adanya kehadiran orang lain di rumah itu selain kedua tuannya. Si Humagear menatap Isamu dan Yua secara bergantian dengan wajah bingung. Modul di telinganya berpendar-pendar, seperti sedang menganalisa. "Apakah mereka adalah bahan utama untuk menu makan malam hari ini?"</p><p>Dahi Isamu sontak mengerut saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Yume-chan. "Makan malam...?"</p><p>BUGH!!!</p><p>Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Isamu sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi satu hal yang dia tahu, sesuatu telah menghantam kepalanya dengan sangat keras.</p><p>Yua yang mendengar adanya suara pukulan menoleh cepat ke arah belakang. Sepasang netranya terbelalak tak percaya. Jantungnya terasa seperti tersentak; kedua telapak tangannya mendadak dingin. Horror teramat dahsyat seperti menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati saat melihat Kenji tengah berdiri dengan sebuah tongkat baseball berada di dalam genggamannya. </p><p>Lelaki renta yang dikiranya sedang mengalami stroke itu tampak menyeringai kejam, terkekeh puas saat melihat sosok Fuwa Isamu yang tersungkur tak berdaya di atas lantai dengan kepala bercucuran darah.</p><p>"FUWA!!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nah loh! Aya naon ieu? Wkwkwk... 😅 Btw, untuk next chapter mungkin bakal agak lama, soalnya Author-nya lagi kurang sehat. Yang jelas chapter selanjutnya bakal agak bloody dikit sih.</p><p>Okelah, see you on next chapter! 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. They Do Exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Yume-chan, tolong panaskan air. Kita akan mulai merebus daging."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yua histeris melihat rekannya yang hampir tak bergerak. Darah dengan cepat mengalir dari kepala Isamu, membanjiri lantai kayu yang semula bersih tanpa noda.</p>
<p>"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Yua mengarahkan ShotRiser-nya ke arah Kenji, hendak menembak. Tapi seribu sayang, dia kalah cepat.</p>
<p>BUGH!!!</p>
<p>Ada sesuatu yang menghantam punggungnya. ShotRiser terlepas dari genggaman, Yua jatuh tersungkur di depan Isamu yang meskipun dalam keadaan sekarat masih mencoba untuk berucap.</p>
<p>"Ya-Yaiba... Lari...," kata Isamu dengan susah payah.</p>
<p>Rasa sakit itu seperti menembus hingga ke dada. Jangankan untuk lari, bangun saja Yua hampir tak kuasa. Kalaupun bisa, dia tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan Isamu di sana.</p>
<p>"La...ri..." Isamu meminta dengan sisa napas terakhirnya, sebelum kemudian rekannya itu berhenti bergerak.</p>
<p>Perjuangan Isamu untuk bertahan hidup berakhir sudah.</p>
<p>"Fuwa! FUWAAA...!!!" Yua berteriak memanggil-manggil Isamu, berharap lelaki itu akan mendengar suaranya; memberikan respon kepada Yua kalau dirinya masih hidup. Sayangnya, hal itu tidak terjadi.</p>
<p>Fuwa Isamu sudah mati.</p>
<p>Masami dan Kenji tertawa melihat hasil perbuatan mereka. Satu anggota A.I.M.S. berhasil dilumpuhkan, sisanya mungkin akan dibiarkan tetap hidup untuk sementara waktu. Bagi mereka, membunuh terlalu cepat tidaklah mengasyikkan. </p>
<p>Fuwa Isamu meregang nyawa tanpa adanya sedikitpun perlawanan. Lelaki sinis seperti dirinya dapat diakhiri hanya dalam sekejap mata. Kenji agak menyesali apa yang telah dilakukannya. Seharusnya dia tidak memukul Isamu di bagian kepala. Tapi menurut informasi yang datang kepada mereka, Fuwa Isamu adalah pria yang suka membuat masalah. Jika tidak dihabisi langsung, rencana mereka akan gagal.</p>
<p>"Kenapa kalian melakukan semua ini? Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Yua melayangkan dua pertanyaan sekaligus dengan setengah berteriak. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh airmata; kedua tangannya mendorong lantai, berusaha untuk bangun sebisanya agar dapat melakukan perlawanan, tapi sia-sia.</p>
<p>"Kami adalah eksistensi yang tak pernah kalian pikir ada di dunia ini," jawab Kenji sambil mengetuk-ngetukan tongkat baseball-nya ke punggung Isamu yang sudah tak bernyawa. "Semua orang terlalu sibuk memperdebatkan soal Humagear sampai mereka tidak tahu kalau kami ada dan siap menyantap kalian semua. Bukan begitu, Masami?" Kenji menyeringai, lalu melirik ke arah istrinya.</p>
<p>Si wanita tua tersenyum. Dia juga tampak menggenggam sebuah tongkat baseball seperti Kenji. Dari situ Yua baru sadar kalau orang yang memukulnya tadi adalah Masami; perempuan renta yang sebelumnya sangat ingin dia tolong.</p>
<p>"Benar sekali. Dengan cara ini, kami bisa mencegah 'kebangkitan'. Jadi kami semua bisa hidup normal dan membaur dengan kalian," kata Masami, mengkonfirmasi ucapan suaminya. Di wajahnya terlukis sebuah senyuman keji. Dia lalu berjongkok di dekat Yua. "Kau benar-benar gadis muda yang sangat baik hati ya? Dan berkat kebaikan hatimu, kami bisa dapat makan malam yang enak hari ini," kata Masami lagi, sambil menyentuh pipi kiri Yua dengan tangannya.</p>
<p>Yua berontak. Ditepisnya tangan Masami dari pipinya dengan sangat kasar. Dia mungkin takut, tapi tidak ingin menunjukkan ketakutannya itu di depan para... entah apa sebutan bagi mereka. Yang jelas, Yua harus melakukan apa yang telah diminta oleh Isamu sebelum lelaki itu menemui ajalnya: lari.</p>
<p>"Ah, aku suka semangat yang seperti ini." Masami menyeringai. Digerakkannya kaki kirinya dengan cepat ke arah wajah Yua, membuat gadis itu menerima hantaman dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Kaki kanan kini ikut bergerak, menendang penasihat teknis A.I.M.S. itu.</p>
<p>Interkom Yua terlepas akibat dari tendangan tersebut. Hidungnya tampak mengeluarkan darah. Dia hanya bisa tergeletak menahan sakit di atas lantai sambil memegangi wajahnya yang baru saja terkena hajaran Masami.</p>
<p>Kenji bergerak, berjalan mendekati Yua dan menginjak interkom yang terlepas itu sampai hancur. "Tidak akan ada yang datang untuk menyelamatkanmu, Nona Manis. Kalaupun ada, itu merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagi kami," kata Kenji seraya memungut interkom yang telah hancur itu lalu melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. "Kami punya banyak teman, kautahu?" katanya lagi.</p>
<p>Kenji kini beralih, dicopotnya interkom yang masih terpasang di terlinga Isamu dan kemudian mengambil kedua ShotRiser yang tergeletak di atas tanah. Dengan tongkat baseball miliknya, Kenji menghancurkan kedua benda itu.</p>
<p>Sementara suaminya sibuk dengan kedua ShotRiser itu, Masami memberi sebuah tugas kepada Yume-chan. Bukan sebuah tugas yang istimewa, tapi Yua sama sekali tak menyangka Humagear itu akan benar-benar menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya. "Yume-chan, tolong panaskan air. Kita akan mulai merebus daging," katanya.</p>
<p>Robot android itu tersenyum, "Baik, Masami-sama," kata Yume-chan. Ia lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menyalakan kompor. Diambilnya sebuah panci berukuran besar lalu diisikan air untuk kemudian dimasaknya di atas kompor yang sedang menyala itu. "Selama menunggu airnya mendidih, saya akan memotong sayuran," katanya lagi. Kini ia beralih ke meja dapur, tempat di mana sebuah keranjang berisi sayuran berada. </p>
<p>"Ah, tentu saja, Yume-chan. Kau bisa melakukan itu semua selagi kami mengurus dagingnya," Masami berujar pada Humagear miliknya, seperti seorang ibu kepada anak gadis yang ingin membantunya memasak makan malam.</p>
<p>Yua merasa tak percaya saat menyaksikan itu semua terjadi di depan matanya. Yume-chan seperti sudah terbiasa membantu Masami memasak hidangan makan malam yang tak lazim itu. Dia ingat, Izu pernah berkata bahwa Humagear tidak diperkenankan untuk menyakiti manusia. Yume-chan memang tidak menyakiti siapapun, tapi secara tidak langsung ia ikut terlibat dalam peristiwa berdarah yang dilakukan oleh kedua tuannya. </p>
<p>Entah malafungsi macam apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi kepada Yume-chan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hohoho... Chapter kali ini agak pendek ya? Emang sengaja sih, abisnya Author malah balik nggak tega sendiri pas nulis chapter yang ini. Wkwkwk... 😂</p>
<p>UDAH TAU NGGAK TEGA, KENAPA MASIH DIBIKIN, THOR?</p>
<p>Ya abisnya Author penasaran dan kepingin nulis genre kayak gini. MLPO kemarin kan mellow, jadi pengen yang gini-gini deh. Ngehehe... 😂 Btw, untuk ke depannya, seperti biasa, bakal agak lambat. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya Author nulis genre kayak gini.</p>
<p>Okelah, see you in the next chapter! 😁</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Makasih udah baca! 💝</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>